Idiot Furuichi
by sweetspice123
Summary: Furuichi's been having a pretty sucky morning, and Oga just makes the rest of his day worse. But when Furuichi has somewhat of a near-death experience, he starts to develop some feelings for his delinquent friend. YAOI AHEAD! OgaxFuruichi! XD ENJOY!


_Okay, so I started watching this anime a couple of weeks ago and fell in love with it. Then I decided to check out the manga and I was blown away! I fell in love with this story instantly as well as the characters! It really helped me get a kick out of a show other than Bleach because unfortunately I've grown out of Bobobo (Sorry you guys *sad face*). It just didn't seem as funny anymore. But Beelzebub added all the things I needed back into my life! Random Comedy and Action as well as a cool story plus an interesting, unique protagonist! So I decided to make a fanfic about my favorite character, Oga of course, and his bestie, Furuichi! So hope you guys like! _

_**WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! **_

**Idiot Furuichi**

* * *

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. Furuichi raised up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. His head was pounding, and he didn't know why. Maybe he wasn't get enough sleep. Or maybe it was just from the umteenth time Oga had said 'Idiot Furuichi' and sent him flying the day before. But it really didn't matter what the cause was at t his point to him. He then got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up for the day.

As he started his daily morning regimen, the wacky Alaindelon suddenly barged in out of nowhere as he was taking a piss!

"OH GOOD MORNING TAKAYUKI-DONO!" he smiled happily, his eyes glistening as he flew halfway in the air with his arms stretched out as if he was going for a hug.

"My, my, I see you're looking quite _manly _this morning, Takayuki-dono!" Alaindelon smiled, with a suspect look on his face. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Furuichi cried, zipping his pants as fast as lightening and falling backward into the bathtub in shock. "Wha-What the hell do you want! Can't I just wake up and have one peaceful day in my life!" he cried. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Takayuki-dono! I just wanted to brighten up your morning!" Alaindelon said. "I really didn't need _your_ help in doing that!" Furuichi yelled in annoyance. "Oh, Takayuki-dono! You don't have to be so mean!" Alaindelon said, beginning to tear up and sitting in the opposite corner of the bathroom.

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME! You're not someone that I can let call me by that name!" Furuichi yelled. "Oh! But who else besides your family members? Oh! Or could it be that you would allow Oga-dono to call by your name?" Alaindelon asked, hoping to get Furuichi to crack. Furuichi blushed a bit. "N-No! Why the hell would Oga call me by my name anyways! That's just too weird!" Furuichi yelled. "Is that so? So then why are you so red and sweating?" Alaindelon giggled, causing Furuichi to turn around so that his face wasn't visible. "I think I know the solution to this!" Alaindelon smiled, opening his body and jumping toward Furuichi.

Furuichi looked back and then screamed as he saw what was going on.

"Gah! No, no, no, No, NO!" Furuichi cried, as he was sucked in Alaindelon.

"Transfer!" Alaindelon smiled as his body closed with Furuichi trapped inside.

Meanwhile, Oga was burnt to a crisp already at 9 o'clock in the mornig, having another one of his troubling parental issues with Beel.

"What the hell are you so angry for now! I can't ever get a damn good night's sleep with you!" Oga yelled at the baby in anger, who looked at him with an angry face.

"You fool! Can't you see? The young master is hungry! Goodness, you idiot human. You're too stupid to even understand the needs of a human baby, so how could you even possibly understand the needs of the young master?" Hilda mocked, walked into the room with a bottle full of milk in her hands.

"Shut up, you stupid witch! I already had to wake up a few hours ago to feed his ass!" Oga scowled. A vein appeared on Hilda's forehead in anger, and she picked up her umbrella in annoyance. "You poor excuse for a man! Who the hell do you you think you're talking to?" Hilda said, sticking to pointed end of the umbrella deep into Oga's skull.

"Gah!" he cried, as the blood ran down his forehead and his eyes turned white. Beel saw this blood immediately, and his eyes began to tear up. "I'll leave the young master to you, his milk is on your desk." Hilda said, walking out of the room quickly and closing the door as electricity sparked from the demon baby. Beel then gave out a loud cry, his electric powers igniting and blasting Oga. "GAH!" Oga cried as he was being shocked to near death by the baby.

After about a minute, Beel stopped crying, but still whimpered, as Oga fell to the ground, smoke rising from his burnt body. Hilda then re-entered the room. "This is the consiquence for your ignorance." Hilda smiled to Oga, as she took Beel's bottle off of the desk and began to feed her young master.

"You fucking bitch..." Oga growled as he laid on the floor in pain. "HELLO, YOUNG MASTER! I HAVE RETURNED!" Alaindelon smiled, busting through Oga's window happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE FOR!" Oga screamed in shock, fully recovered from his previous injury. "I came here to bid the young master and Hildegarde a good morning! Oh, and to drop something off for you, Oga-dono!" Alaindelon smiled, ripping his body open. Furuichi fell out and onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"You stupid demon! If it weren't for you Oga, I would still be in bed sleeping soundly in my fantasies, but NO! You just had to get me involved with your stupid demon baby situation!" Furuichi cried in anger. "Idiot Furuichi! Don't blame me for all this damn it!" Oga yelled, putting Furuichi in a tight choke hold. "Stupid humans. Thank you, Alaindelon. I'm glad I can atleast have some kind of uplifting spirit around besides the young master while I'm living with this cretin." Hilda smiled as she rocked Baby Beel in her arms. "What did you say?" Oga said in rage, fired around him. "Oh, I'm so afraid." Hilda said, not even looking at him.

"YOU FUCKING-" Oga yelled, walking over to her in anger before she threw one of his manga at him, sending him falling to the ground.

"Anyways, why don't you take the young master for a walk? You can atleast do that, right?" Hilda said. Oga growled at her. "What's with that look? Hm, you brought it on yourself then." Hilda said, walking out of the room with Baby Beel, who whimpered as she walked, reaching his hand for Oga as he got farther away. "Stupid bitch." Oga said, before he began to feel a painful tingling all over his body. "Shit! I hope it's not 15 meters! DAMN IT!" Oga cried, sprinting out of his room in distress.

"Well. I guess I've gotta go with him. I mean that's all that's going to happen anyways." Furuichi said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Oga cried, as he sprinted for Hilda, who was now riding atop of Akubaba. He could hear Beel beginning to whimper louder and louder. "NO! DON'T CRY BABY BEEL!" Oga cried, as he sped up. Though this didn't help as they just flew higher into the air. Beel then began crying again.

"NO! GAH!" Oga cried as he was shocked. "This is 14 meters! You'd better hurry or you're a dead man!" Hilda yelled from above. "OKAY! OKAY! FINE! I'LL TAKE HIM FOR A WALK! JUST GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!" Oga cried in between screams of despair.

The scene then shifted to Oga, with Baby Beel on his back as well as a scowl on his face. Furuichi was walking next to him, trying not to anger him. "That damn woman! My life's miserable with that bitch around." Oga said.

"Well, you know, Hilda could always-"

"Idiot Furuichi! Don't inturrupt me when I'm speaking!" Oga yelled, punching Furuichi into the sky. Baby Beel giggled as he watched Furuichi fly.

"And you! Shut the hell up damn it! I'm more sick of you than anything else!" Oga yelled to the baby.

"Da?" Baby Beel cooed, a question mark over his head in confusion. "Nevermind. All you can ever say in 'Da' anyway. That's your solution to everything." Oga sighed as he walked. After a little while of walking, and Baby Beel falling asleep on his back, he got really bored.

"Hm. I wonder where Furuichi went." Oga said, turning the corner to actually see his so-called 'friend' hanging from a tree branch. "Oh! There you are Furuichi! I thought you ditched me at first!" Oga grinned evilly. Furuichi looked at him in confusion.

"WHAT! It's your fault! All I did was make a suggestion and you punch me!" Furuichi cried. "Oh, get over it! You're not dead are you? So quit your whining!" Oga said. Furuichi growled in annoance at Oga. He then began to try and climb down from the tree, but his shirt collar got caught on the branch and he began to hang from it, his feet probably about 30 or so feet from the ground. "Gah! I'm gonna fall! Damn it, Oga! This is your fault! I'm gonna die because of you! Or even worse my beautiful face might get stung by bees or something! Who the hell knows what's in trees these days!" Furuichi panicked.

"Stop crying, idiot! If you're a man, you're not gonna cry about it!" Oga yelled to him. Furuichi then thought about oga's words. That was Oga's philosiphy about life ever since they had met back in middle school._ 'A man doesn't cry but uses his pain against his enemies'_, was what he'd always say to him when someone tried to bully the defenseless Furuichi, right before grinding their faces into the concrete.

He then calmed down a little, but still panicking on the inside. "Hurry up, Oga! It's starting to slip!" Furuichi cried as his collar began to lose it's grip to the branch. The branch then broke, and Furuichi began to fall from the tree. Furuichi screamed in distress as he fell. He was afraid of the result, wishing that he'd just fall on a soft pillow like in the old cartoons.

But then his fall was cut short when he was tug by his collar from above. He looked back to see Oga standing on the tree branch, holding the back of Furuichi's shirt to keep him from falling to his death. "Idiot Furuichi! Didn't I say to quit crying?" Oga said, pulling Furuichi up safely.

"Oga...T-Thanks..." Furuichi said, as he sat on the branch next to his friend.

"Ugh, quit with that mushy shit. You could've woke up Baby Beel had you not stopped crying like a bitch over something so stupid." Oga said in annoyance.

Furuichi just smiled, taking that as meaning 'You're Welcome' in Oga's language.

"Gah! I'm so stupid!" Furuichi cried. "Yeah, you are." Oga replied. "No! What if...Oh god, no! What if someone saw me crying like that! All the women...They're gonna think..." Furuichi sobbed. "IDIOT FURUICHI! You're being too loud!" Oga screamed, slapping Furuichi hard on the back, causing him to fall to the ground from the tree. But Oga's voice was even louder and woke up Baby Beel. Beel whimpered as he awoke. "No, Don't cry Baby Beel! It's alright, hehe! Just go to sleep!" Oga said, rocking the baby in his arms, trying to avoid the pain of Beel's crying. But it didn't work and he was shocked once again by the demon baby, and fell to the ground on his head.

As Oga laid there in pain next to Furuichi, Beel giggled in excitement, enjoying the pain of the two boys.

Later that day, as the sun began to set in the sky, the two boys and the baby returned to Oga's house. "Damn it. Could this day get any worse? I can't sleep at night, fell from a tree, and my favorite shirt is ruined." Furuichi said, sitting on Oga's bedroom floor in sadness. He then got up and knocked on the bathroom door, where Oga was washing up.

"Hey, Oga. Could I borrow some clothes to wear? After you pushed me onto the dirt my clothes are a mess!" Furuichi asked.

"Damn it, Beel! Stop moving or it'll get in your eyes!" Oga yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Dabu!" Beel said. Furuichi sighed. It was useless. "I guess I'll just look on my own." Furuichi said, walking back into Oga's room and looking through his drawers. He took out a t-shirt and some jeans just to be simple. A few minutes later, he could hear Oga yelling again, but he was calling Hilda.

"What do you want, you fool?" Hilda said in annoyance, standing in front of the bathroom door. "Here! Take the damn thing so I can take a bath already!" Oga said, opening the door and holding the naked baby up to Hilda.

His clothes were soaking wet, he actually looked as if he had taken a shower fully clothed since he was so drenched in water. "You disgusting human. You _do_ need a bath. You stink." Hilda said, taking Baby Beel out of his hands. Oga just growled at her and slammed the door closed.

"Oh, and _you're _still here?" Hilda said, looking at Furuichi. "Oh, Hilda-san! So, what's up?" Furuichi smiled, hoping to get even an ounce of a reaction from Hilda. "Don't ask me such a thing you damn human." Hilda said. "Let's go, Young Master. That fool's family has prepared something special for us in the kitchen." Hilda smiled at Beel, who responded with a giggled 'Dabu!' and waved his little arms back and forth.

Furuichi was crushed by Hilda yet again.

He then slouched his head on the side of Oga's bed and picked up one of the manga that he had lent Oga a while back. "Hm. I remember this one. I haven't seen it in ages." Furuichi said, opening it and preoccupying himself for the moment by reading. About 20 minutes later, Furuichi heard Oga's voice again, yelling as usual.

"That damn brat! My fresh clothes got all wet!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the bathroom door. "Oh, well." He sighed.

Furuichi then looked up, and the next thing he saw was Oga in the room, with nothing but a towel covering his lower body.

Furuichi blushed a bit.

He stared at his friend, watching as he looked through his drawers for some clothes, his body glistening as the light hit him. Furuichi kept his eyes on Oga. He watched the drops of water from his shower roll down his body and slowly hit the floor. Furuichi was actually surprised that Oga was so nonchalant about being nearly naked in a room with another guy. But then he thought about it, and remembered that it was Oga for crying out loud. He didn't really give a damn about most of the things he did in the first place.

But Oga could sense that eyes were on him. "Huh?" Oga said, turning his head in Furuichi's direction, but Furuichi swiftly buried his face back into the manga before Oga could notice Furuichi's gaze. Oga then just shrugged his shoulders and brushed it off, walking back into the bathroom to change. Furuichi lifted his head again, his face redder than a tomato.

"Gah! Wait a minute! What the hell is wrong with me! I-It's Oga for God's sake! Another guy! I love women! I LOVE WOMEN! I LOVE WOMEN, DAMN IT!" Furuichi screamed out, his face still red. "Idiot Furuichi! What the hell are you whining about now?" Oga said, walking into the room with some clothes on this time.

"Oh, nothing! I was just talking to myself." Furuichi smiled innocently.

"You know, you're really weird sometimes, Furuichi." Oga said, as he took his dirty clothes and walked out the door again. "Hm, and you're one to talk." Furuichi said under his breathe. Though when Oga left, Furuichi was still questioning himself.

"What the hell is going on? Since when did I like...NO! No way! I love women! I love breasts! My favorite color is pink! I love women goddamnit!" Furuichi yelled out.

"Shut the hell up! Shit!" Oga screamed as he entered his room, punching Furuichi.

"Gah! What the hell was that for! I didn't even do anything!" Furuichi cried, his hand over his mouth in pain. "You were being too damn loud! I don't want to walk upstairs and hear you crying about women and other dumb shit!" Oga yelled out.

"Damn! You bastard, Oga! I'm bleeding damn it! Ugh, now I've gotta go clean this up!" Furuichi cried, his hand still over his mouth and small drips of blood seeping from between his fingers. As Furuichi began to walk away for some tissue, Oga actually started to think for once. He then got up and grabbed Furuichi's shoulder.

"What? Are you gonna call me and idiot and throw me across the-" Furuichi's sentence was cut short when Oga pinned him to the wall.

Oga then closed the door that was next to them and intertwined his fingers with Furuichi's.

Furuichi was more shocked than anything. Oga had never been one to have any sort of affection toward anyone, _ANYONE_. Sometimes he even questioned whether Oga even new the definition of the words love or affection. That was what made this moment so surprising to him.

"O-Oga...What are you...?" Furuichi asked, as Oga licked the blood from the bottom of his lip that was caused by his punch in the first place.

"Oga..." Furuichi said, beginning to blush. "Shh! Shut up! Or they'll hear." Oga whispered in Furuichi's ear, as he began trailing his hand up his shirt.

Furuichi flinched, blushing instantly.

"No, stop!" Furuichi squealed. "What's wrong, Furuichi? I thought you liked this kind of stuff." Oga said to him, beginning to kiss at Furuichi's neck. Furuichi tried to get away, but Oga kept him at bay very easily as he messed with his 'friend' some more.

"Oga...This isn't...This is all backwards! I-I love women! This doesn't-" Furuichi said, but Oga then pulled Furuichi to his bed and pinned him to his bed with ease.

"Then why are you all red, huh?" Oga teased him, before he kissed Furuichi on the lips.

Furuichi tried to fight back, but Oga's weight against him as well as his overpowering strength kept Furuichi from escaping. But as the kiss deepened, Furuichi didn't think about trying to get away anymore.

He kind of liked it, actually.

As violent and rough as Oga normally was, Furuichi never would've guessed that his hands could be this soft, nor did he ever expect his lips to be so gentle. Oga kissed Furuichi for a long time, not coming up to grasp for air.

But Furuichi was finally able to break their kiss, a string of saliva stuck to both of their lips after they broke it.

"I-I can't do this..._We _can't do this! What...what would people say...?" Furuichi asked, breathing heavily. Oga then put his body closer to Furuichi's, whose face turned even more red than before.

"Furuichi, you're so stupid. They just don't have to know." Oga said, before leaning in for another kiss, though as he did he began to tug at Furuichi's belt. "O-Oga...you're rushing it here..." Furuichi said, as Oga began to nibble at his neck again.

But as they were about to go beyond that, the door flung open.

"Your mother said that dinner's ready, Fool-" Hilda said, with Baby Beel in her arms, but stopped when she saw what was going on. Oga looked back at her for a moment. Then after realizing that it was Hilda he immediately changed his mood.

"FURUICHI YOU FUCKING IDIOT! What the hell are you trying to do!" Oga yelled jumping off of Furuichi in anger and a little embarrassment.

"Oh, well I just needed-"

"Shut up! You fucking idiot!" Oga yelled in rage. "And YOU! You stupid wet nurse! Who the fuck do you think you are barging into my room like that! You bitch!" Oga yelled, pointing a finger at her. "Don't try and put this on me you stupid human! Do what you want, you disgusting piece of shit!" Hilda yelled before walking out the room with Beel in her arms, the both of them still confused.

Oga paused to recooperate from his anger.

"Oga...what was all that for...?" Furuichi asked. Oga then changed his expression again, and pinned Furuichi back onto the bed. "Oga, but I thought..." Furuichi blushed. "I told you they didn't need to know. This can just be our own little secret." Oga said, his finger on Furuichi's lip as if to 'shh' him.

He then proceeded to lock lips with Furuichi again, but Furuichi pushed him back. "B-But I don't get it! What's you motive to all this?" Furuichi asked. Oga didn't say anything. He just grinned down at him.

A grin filled with _evil_ intentions.

Oga then laughed meniachally, still pinning Furuichi under him.

"Idiot Furuichi..." he said, before going back to business with his best friend and kissing him gently.

* * *

**My first ever Yaoi fic guys! I always wanted to use my imagination with these two so I hope you all liked it! I may make another Beelzebub fanfic in the future. Not a yaoi one but maybe one of OgaxKunieda or OgaxHilda. Or maybe even FuruichixHilda! I really haven't decided yet. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this! And remember to review! XD **


End file.
